Everyday
by AkiHimi
Summary: A collection of random one shots and various pairs about the everyday life of a pirate from the One Piece Universe (Changed the title from 100 themes, since I doubt I'd be following the list)
1. Flowers

**[Pairing: ZoSan]**

**1. Flower**

* * *

It was raining.

The sky was crying.

He was crying.

They fought again today. But it was the worst so far. His blond hair clung to his face like a wet curtain, his blue orbs pouring, the tears washed away with the rain. Zoro had stormed off without another word, leaving the man alone to his thoughts.

It had been a week since that day.

The green haired man had neither seen or heard from him. Not a call nor text nor voicemail. Was the blonde still mad at him? No, that couldn't be. Sanji wasn't mad at all. It was him who yelled at him. Him who did the shouting and the cursing. Was him who said all those painful words. And the cook just took them all in. Each word piercing him like a knife, yet Sanji stood there, shaking, but silent, forgiving, accepting.

Sanji's in the hospital for a week now. He's been drifting in and out of coma for days, his friend had told him. According to the little doctor, he's been found unconscious in the streets by a friend who took him to the hospital. Tests showed that he'd been in the rain for about the whole night, his body temperature dropping to fatal levels. Had that person not found him, he'd be dead by now.

Zoro shuddered at the thought. Cursing himself for his idiocy, he rushed to the hospitals, ignoring the unpleasant grunts and curses by the people he shoved to get to his room. Room. What room was he in? The swordsman decided he'd waste no time in asking the nurses and dashed madly in and out of every room he could find.

Sanji woke up to find himself holding something. Curious, he sat up and gazed at the lovely blue rose, wondering who sent it, yet at the same time, already knowing the answer. Tied to it was a note with ugly, scribbled handwriting who he knew oh so well. Heart beating a bit faster, he unfolded the note and chuckled at the message it contained:

_Oi Sanji, I forgive you, so come back already. _

_-Zoro_

Sanji rolled his baby blue eyes and sighed. Translating the note to: _I'm sorry, I love you. I miss you._ It was sweet, in a stupidly, stubborn way. Stupid swordsmen and their stupid pride.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Any pairings you wanna see? Because so far I've only planned to write ZoSan stuff unless another ship requested upon~ =w=_


	2. Lost

**[Pairing: ZoSan]**

**2. Lost**

* * *

He just disappeared one day. _*Poof*_ Gone, just like that. No one knew where he'd gone to or if he's still alive. It's been two years since, and he's yet to be seen.

Their last hope vanishes as they find Wado's sheath on the cold stone floor of some alley one day, covered in blood. His blood no doubt. But no swordsman. No green hair, no sword. Just a single lonely sheath that reeks of death.

A couple more years spent in looking for his body. His supposedly dead body. But none found. So they gathered up a few friends and family and held a small funeral service in honour of a friend that passed away.

But he refused to believe that Zoro was dead. Zoro can't die. He was gonna defeat Mihawk. He was gonna be the greatest swordsman in the world. He won't die until then. He CAN'T die until then.

Sanji didn't go to Zoro's funeral. Instead, he stayed at home, cooking. Cooking more than he can eat like he always does for the past four years. Because he knows that anytime now, the swordsman would just waltz past the door like nothing happened. He would come home and sit down with him and have dinner like he always did. Sanji was sure he would.

_Like he always did._

* * *

**A/N:** _it's so hanging and angsty I wanna continue it. Like make this whole multi-chapter fic about Zoro being lost and Sanji finding him and they all lived happily ever after~ ; u ;_


	3. Jealous

**[Pairing: ZoSan]**

**3. Jealous**

_**Warning: minor chapter 700 SPOILER!Alert!**_

* * *

Roronoa Zoro was a man with an amazing self-control. And he was damn proud of that. He can take on anything with a straight face. It took years of self-discipline and training to amount to the level he is at right now.

So no, he's not jealous whenever Sanji fawns over anything with a pretty face and boobs, spouting hearts and flattering words while the most he gets is a grunt and an occasional kick.

No, he's doesn't get jealous when Sanji makes whatever food it is that Nami and Robin that requests. Food is food as long as it's edible and filling.

But when Sanji made Law onigiri _-fucking onigiri-_ when all he got was sandwiches like the others, he almost snaps. How dare the cook, _HIS_ cook, make his favourite dish for someone else?! A possible enemy even! But he's _THE_ Roronoa Zoro. The man with self-control like no other. So he sucks it up, finishes his breakfast and leaves the room.

He's not stupid. Zoro knows how Sanji does these things to get him jealous. And he decided that no, he will _NOT_ grant the stupid cook the satisfaction of ever seeing him such an emotion. But now that the shit cook's gone out of his way to royally piss Zoro off in a way that only _HE_ can, the green-haired man will make sure the cook's not going to get any sleep tonight. Or any other night any time soon.

"You want me jealous cook?" Zoro said to no one in particular, an evil smirk gracing his lips. "I'll show you just how _jealous_ I can be."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Because the part where Sanji makes Law onigiri because he 'hates bread' is so asdfghjkl;sdka adorable! *squeals*_


	4. Light

**[Pairing: UssopxKaya]**

**4. Light**

* * *

"Kaya…" A curly haired man whispered into the night. He stared into the vast blackness of the ocean with longing in his eyes. He catches a glimpse of the moons reflection and looks up. The moon shines at him endearingly as a wave of nostalgia washes over him.

She is his light. And he misses her dearly. Sure the adventures with the crew are like nothing before but something was always, _always_ missing. For everything that he's done and is doing, she was always his guiding light. The one that led him to victory.

She was also the one who's never there to witness it.

So when the day comes where Luffy finally becomes the Pirate King and him a brave warrior of the sea, he'll go home. Home to where his light shines, to where it all began.

To where Kaya is.

_To where it will all begin again._


	5. Dark

**[Pairing: Zoro-centric with mild one-sided ZoSan]**

**5. Dark**

**Warning: Spoilers to those who haven't finished reading the Thriller Bark arc yet!**

* * *

Weak.

That's what he was. For not being able to defeat Kuma. For not being able to defend his crew. For failing his captain.

Zoro steeled himself as he thrusted his arms into the paw shaped bubble Kuma had made for him out of Luffy's pain and fatigue. He gritted his teeth as the pain flooded through his veins.

Dammit. He can do this. He has to. For the captain. For the crew. For his honour.

_For that cook._

That thought alone was enough to keep him going.

The bubble was getting smaller. He took a shaky breath through his teeth in relief.

_Just a little more…_

When it was finally over, he couldn't find the strength to move. So he simply folded his arms and waited. Waited for the darkness to take over. For his consciousness to leave him. Any second now…

"Over there!"

He heard a familiar voice from behind him say, followed by quickening footsteps. Who…

"You freak me out!" The voice was clearer now. Sanji? He's conscious now. That's… good. He felt himself smile. He wanted to turn around but his body wouldn't listen to him anymore.

"Oi! Where did that warlord go?" Sanji's voice became more urgent when he noticed that Zoro wasn't responding.

_Sanji you're here… you're really here..._

"Why the heck is there so much blood."

_How are your ribs… I probably broke a few… Sorry about that… _Zoro felt bad about what he did but he had no choice. There was no way the cook would've been able to withstand this.

"Oi… are you still alive?!"

_Glad to see you're worried about me. _Zoro smirked inwardly, and his heart fluttered a bit. So the cook did care after all.

"Where did that guy go!?"

_Sanji… _His vision started to fade. _I'm losing consciousness… Finally some well earned rest..._

"What on earth happened here!?"

"Nothing…" Zoro said finally. "Nothing… at… all…"

Then everything went dark.


	6. Bread

**Pairing: None [Law-centric]**

**6. Bread**

* * *

It's been about half a year since they both left their home in North Blue. A month since they've tasted meat. A couple of months eating nothing but bread. Three months since they've landed on the island, waiting for their little ship to get fixed. Law trudged through the snow covered streets, hands in his pocket while Bepo trailed behind him. They turned into an alley and stopped in front of a door while Law fumbled his pocket for the keys, grumbling curses.

Bepo looked at his friend and offered a smile. "You know what they say. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade."

"When life gives me lemons," Law grumbled and held up a finger. "Fuck you life, I don't need these lemons." The man sighed and leaned against the large furry body of his best friend. "I hate my life Bepo. Why do I have to find a job here? I'm a pirate! And a doctor to boot! I live go on adventures and operate on people! Not to be ordered around by some fat man with an apron!"

"It's okay Captain," Bepo patted his friend's head comfortingly. Law shoved the key into the hole and turned the knob. Sulking, he hung his thick coat by the door and made his way past the kitchen and to his station as the cashier of the small shop. "Well if it's any comfort, our ship should be fixed by today. And it's not as if Penguin and Shachi are just lazing around doing nothing. We shouldn't complain captain."

A large man threw a piece of hard bread at them to get their attention. "Hey brats, stop playing with your pet bear and fetch me that fresh batch! The customers are waiting!"

"I'm sorry I'm"

Law sighed as he got up and took a fresh batch of bread from the oven and placed it on the shelves. "I swear. Working here for about two and a half months makes me wonder why people love bread so much. I'm just so sick of eating it day after day after day. Working at a bakery makes it even worse."

Just then Penguin burst through the door. "Captain the ship's fixed! We can finally leave this shitty island and go sail into the Grand Line! Shachi's already getting the ship ready. We can set sail anytime, Captain!"

Law's face lit up for the first time in months as he grabbed a couple of bread and hauled it at the baker, hitting him square in the face. "Fuck you old man, I'm leaving this place!"

"Why you—"

Law jumped over the small counter and kicked the baker. "Don't block the door geezer. C'mon Bepo! We're finally going to the Grand Line!"

"C-Captain wait!" Bepo scrambled after his captain and stepped on the fallen baker as he tried to run after the man. Law was racing towards the docks with Penguin just behind him. "Wait for me!"

* * *

"Since that day, I swore, I'd never eat bread again," he finished, earning differing looks from the Straw hats.

"I didn't know you had such a sad past, Traffy," Luffy sad solemnly, putting a hand on Law's shoulder. "No meat for three months. You must've went through hell."

"You idiot!" Sanji yelled and kicked Luffy. "Bread is still better than nothing!"

"No booze either?" Zoro questioned seriously, ignoring the cook.

"No, just water. I told you, we were short on money. We had to save as much as we could."

"Then that must mean no cola either, huh," Franky blanched. "That's not super at all."

"No sweets?" Chopper stared at the doctor with wide eyes.

"That's horrible Traffy. But it's alright," Luffy gave him a reassuring look. "Here on board the Sunny, you don't have anything to worry about. Sanji! Meat! For Law too!"

Sanji kicked him through the galley door, much to Ussop and Franky's horror. "Dammit Luffy we just ate breakfast! And shouldn't we be talking about more pressing matters like how we're gonna deliver Caesar to Joker and save the pervert samurai's friend?"

"Shut up! You're a pervert too!"

Law sneaked out the galley, hoping to avoid unnecessary brawls. He's been involved in them too much and escaped with a few cuts and bruises. Is this how the Straw hats train? Is this why they're so strong even though they're idiots? Nevertheless, Law's glad he formed an alliance with them.

He finally found someone besides Bepo who understood his undying hatred for bread.

* * *

**A/N: Law hates bread because when he and his crew first set out for the Grand Line, their ship got horribly wrecked in a storm and so they had to force themselves to eat bread for as long as the ship needed repairs in order to afford it. But no one wants to hire him. Except this bakery with a horribly rude baker.**

**I might make a little Kidd/Law or Heart Pirated Nakamaship AU fic out of this after I finish Project Cinderella... Lemme know your thoughts? O uO)b**


	7. Art

**[Zoro-centric]**

**7. Art**

* * *

It's not his fault.

But the crew seems adamant that he fixes it. The cook even promised to throw a feast with lots of booze if he could do it. And what's so hard about it anyway?

Zoro carefully placed his swords in a corner and picked up three paintbrushes. One on his left hand, one on the right and one in his mouth. All three dipped in different colors. The task was to replace the painting of the current greatest swordsman in the world, Dracule Mihawk.

He's seen the man a couple of times, heck, he trained with him for a couple of years. Remembering his face was a piece of cake. But just for the record it wasn't his fault for slicing the painting in half. It was the stupid pirate who used it as a shield. And they were all pestering him to just capture the bastard.

So he sliced the painting in half and captured the guy, just like they wanted him to. Except, they didn't want him to slice the painting. What's so special about a bunch of lines made with paint? Anyone can do it.

Which led to his current situation now.

10 million berries. That's how much the painting was worth. How the fuck does a painting even cost so much?

He obviously can't pay for it, and the witch most definitely won't lend him the money. But he's a pirate for goodness sake. Can't they just run away?

Oh right, captain's order. Because the damn cook bribed Luffy with meat to see him suffer. Zoro huffed and stared at the empty canvas. They'll see. They'll ALL see. Roronoa Zoro, the man who'll become the greatest swordsman in the world will also become the greatest painter in the world!

* * *

The Straw hats were currently on the run from an angry crowd accusing them of mocking the saviour of their island, namely Mihawk.

"Well… I tried," Zoro shrugged as they jumped aboard the Sunny.

"And you failed," Sanji added. "Miserably. Just like the marimo you are."

Another fight broke out on board the Sunny as they soared through the clouds, courtesy of Franky's Coup d Burst. _Never again_, Zoro thinks. He's never felt his pride so shattered. _Just do muscle training and meditation and leave the artsy stuff to Ussop. Never again._

* * *

**A/N: The thought came to me while I was in painting class... **_"What if one of the Mugiwaras (except Ussop) were an artist?" _**Then my friend suggested that Zoro be the artist and I'm just. **_Zoro... *pfft* _


	8. Onions

**[ZoSan]**

**8. Onions**

* * *

He was crying.

But only because he was chopping onions.

Onions are great! She loves onions. They add flavour to just about anything and go well with just about everything.

Tonight was their anniversary. And he was chopping onions. Preparing a meal for probably just one person. Since apparently _he_ forgot and spent it with his friends or in a bar or something. Sanji didn't know. But if it's _this_ late and the marimo bastard's not home yet then he'd had to be drinking or something.

After all, it's already about midnight and the food's gone cold. But hime he was chopping onions, and for what reason? Probably just for the murderous intent building inside him needing release.

Just as he finished off the last of the onions, the door burst open and he strode through with a bouquet of blue roses and a huge smile across his face.

"Happy Anniversary!"

Sanji glared at him and dumped the onions on the pan and turned the heat on high.

"Looks great! You really outdid yourself today," the bastard said and moved in oblivious to his lover's apparent rage and slipped his arms around him. "You look great too."

"O-Oi! Look hime you—" Sanji was cut off when he was turned around and soft, scarred lips pressed against his. He struggled from the gesture but soon found himself momentarily melting in the othim man's embrace. "Mmm…. Mmph! Hey stop! I haven't—"

Zoro dove in for anothim kiss, this time taking advantage of Sanji's parted lips to slip his tongue inside to have a taste test of tonight's dinner. Sanji moaned into the kiss hating his traitorous body every minute. He was supposed to be furious at Zoro, not melting at his gentle caresses.

The swordsman pulled away and slowly knelt on on foot and pulled out a small velvet blue box, opened it and presented it to him. Sanji gasped.

"I… I'm not really good with this kinds of stuff and I practically had to stop a freaking robbery before I could buy this and—"

"Shut up and asked me, asshole," Sanji covered his face in his hands to hide a his reddening face. Zoro chuckled, finding the gesture adorable.

"Is that a yes?"


End file.
